Trade shows, signage, and displays, ranging from stand-alone signs, or table top exhibits, to enclosing a walk-in space with graphics, complete with shelving, cabinetry and tables share similar aspects of function. These panels, first and foremost, typically convey through graphics and form, a dynamic and compelling message. Second, they typically are portable. Third, they preferably are lightweight. Fourth, they typically are easy to assemble with little or no skill.
A failing with many of these structure is the need for tools, and equipment for their assembly. In many settings this need requires the use of third party labor. This can place a burden on the exhibitor, such as through added costs, increased time, the need to ship or purchase tools, and combinations and various of these and other problems. For example, this failing is particularly acute in the area of exhibit walls and cabinetry.